Modern day computing devices include multiple memory modules (MMs). These MMs are often set up in fine-grain interleave mode. Upon predicting a failure of a MM, it may be necessary to de-configure both the failed MM and other MMs, which would result in a significant performance drop. Users would prefer to de-configure the failed MM while avoiding a significant drop in performance.